Typically, toolboxes with mounting systems are locked into fixed positions in order to prevent theft. Specifically, the toolboxes cannot swing freely when the lock is secured. Many toolboxes may be locked at the wall or bed of the truck. Many toolboxes can be locked to the truck at the hinges, panels, or base of the toolbox. However, many toolboxes that lock at the wall or bed of the truck require removal of the lock to change positions on the truck, which can leave the mounting system in an unsecure position that is vulnerable to theft. Further, many toolboxes that lock at the hinges, walls, or base of the toolbox do not allow free swinging of the toolbox when secured.
Examples of some toolbox mounting systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,309,093; and 10,065,567 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0189353; 2009/0200350; and 2009/0200351 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. What is needed is a mounting system that can swing freely while the mounting system is locked. What is needed is a mounting system that can swing freely and prevents removal of the toolbox from the truck. What is needed is a mounting system that has one lock for securing the toolbox in a fixed position and a second lock for securing the toolbox in a swingable position relative to the truck. It would be attractive if a toolbox could be swung between the wall and the tailgate of the truck without unlocking the toolbox so that the toolbox is removable.